1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display that displays an image using light emitted from pixel areas, and transmits light from behind the display through transparent areas.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting diode displays are displays that emit light and have relatively thin profiles and weight compared to liquid crystal displays (LCD), because they do not need independent light sources. Further, organic light emitting diode displays have excellent properties, such as low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed.
Recently, an organic light emitting diode display with a transparency option has been developed. With this product, it is possible to observe the background behind the organic light emitting diode display. The transparent organic light emitting diode display has a plurality of pixel regions spaced apart from each other and transparent regions positioned between the pixel regions.
Therefore, when the pixel areas are in the off state, light from an object behind the organic light emitting diode display passes through the transparent regions, such that an observer can see a lit background or scene. Further, the pixel areas emit light when in the “on” state, such that it is possible to display images.
However, since the pixel areas are spaced apart by structural elements in the organic light emitting diode display, the luminance of a display screen when the pixel areas emit light is not high. Further, the light of the background behind the organic light emitting diode display passes through the transparent regions even when the pixel areas emit light. However, objects in the background overlap with the image displayed in the foreground. Therefore, it is difficult to clearly display either the background object or the image to a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.